


Something Else

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Marking, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch





	Something Else

One of Castiel’s favorite things to do was taking Dean apart during intercourse. 

He loved watching Dean lose himself slowly, surely through touches and whispers and teasing. He loved the way Dean trusted Castiel to take care of him and his needs. 

He loved the way Dean looked; all flushed, freckled skin and glazed green eyes. He loved the way Dean grew eager to please, willing to do anything Castiel asked or demanded of him. He loved the noises Dean made; the needy whimpers, drawn-out whines, and shaky exhalations of Castiel’s own name. 

But tonight, Castiel had something in mind that would surely test Dean to his very limits. 

Castiel was going to make Dean scream. 

Already, Dean was pressing his lips together, struggling to hold back the tiny noises of pleasure as Castiel mouthed at the bolt of his jaw. His breath came slow and controlled through his nose as his body remained tense.

And that just wouldn’t do.

Castiel captured Dean’s earlobe between his teeth and tugged. It earned him a sharp inhalation of breath as Dean’s body jerked beneath his. 

“Dean, Dean, Dean,” Castiel murmured against the dampened skin of the hunter’s throat. His fingers trailed over the skin of Dean’s body, skirting all his erogenous zones carefully. “Relax for me.”

After a pause, Dean’s body reluctantly loosened its grip on his bones. 

Castiel rewarded him with an open-mouthed kiss to the center of his throat as his hands continued to wander. He made sure that his eyes caught and held Dean’s before he spoke again.

“I’m going to take you apart, Dean. I’m going to worship every inch of you. I’m going to pay homage to one of my Father’s greatest creations. I’m going to make you pray, beg, for mercy in every way you can. But your prayers will fall on deafened ears for your voice will remain silent.”

Dean shivered, fingers twisting into fists by his sides. He blinked up at Castiel, eyes already darkened with arousal. His lips were pinkened, swollen from their earlier kisses, spit-slick from where Castiel had sucked the lower into his mouth.

“Do you understand me, Dean?”

Dean nodded emphatically. His chest rose and fell swiftly with his quickening breaths. 

Castiel began simply. He wanted Dean in constant anticipation, hovering on the edge for as long as possible. So he began with Dean’s hands; curled by his hips. With a few gentle touches, they smoothed out. 

Castiel pepper them with kisses before sliding his mouth over one finger, then two. He watched as Dean’s eyes widened, as the flush over the tops of his cheeks and the tips of his ears spread. His lips parted and his tongue darted out before the white of his teeth flashed as they tucked into his lower lip.

Onward and upward Castiel moved. He kissed over Dean’s arms and shoulders; lingering at the juncture where neck met shoulder to suck a mark into the sensitive flesh there. He left a trail of similar marks and open-mouthed kisses over the top of Dean’s chest. 

Very slowly, Castiel mouthed his way toward Dean’s nipples. His hands roved over the warmth of Dean’s sides. He was careful to keep distance between their bodies, not wanting to stimulate everything all at once. After all, he did have to maintain some sort of self-control, otherwise this venture would be rather abrupt.

Just as Castiel’s lower lip brushed the hardened nub of one nipple, he pinched the other between his fingertips sharply, earning a sharp hiss of pleasure from Dean. The man’s back arched up a fraction when Castiel flicked his tongue over the pebbled skin. 

Castiel took his time; lingering with lips, tongue, and teeth before moving to the other side. Dean’s fingers dug into the sheets, the material wrinkling in stark valleys and hills. The hunter’s heart raced beneath Castiel’s touch as his head cranked one way and then the other atop the pillows.

When Castiel was satisfied, he withdrew, admiring his work briefly before letting his breath ease over the dampened skin of Dean’s chest. Both of Dean’s nipples were puffy, reddened from Castiel’s attentions, and ringed with love-bites. 

“Beautiful,” Castiel murmured, reaching out to gently thrum the sensitized skin. Dean’s lips thinned, pressed together tightly as he inhaled quick and sharp through his nose, determined not to let a sound out as his back arched and his eyes slid shut at the overwhelming sensation. “So sensitive to my touch, Dean. And I’m nowhere near being close to done with you, yet.”

Goosebumps prickled over Dean’s body as those green eyes flipped open, already hazed with need. 

Castiel moved onward, dragging his lips, tongue, teeth, and fingertips down. 

He sampled the salt of Dean’s skin across his ribs. He nibbled and sucked at the softer skin of Dean’s belly. He sucked marks over Dean’s hips before doing the same to his thighs; mouthing and nipping at the paleness of Dean’s inner thighs. 

Only when Dean was shaking, his hands tunneled into the sheets and breathing ragged, did Castiel rise again and let his breath wash over the flushed skin of Dean’s erection. Pre-come already bubbled from the tip, making the head shine wetly.

Castiel ghosted one finger up the length, dabbling the tip through the pre-come gathered there before painting it downward in slow stripes. 

Dean’s hips jerked and his knuckles whitened. The beginning of a whine issued before Castiel’s head snapped up at the noise. 

The hunter bit his lip, throat moving as he swallowed thickly. 

Castiel let it slide with a perfunctory nod and a reminder of the rules.

Then, Castiel returned to the task at hand. He reached behind himself for the tube of lubricant he’d placed by the foot of the bed in preparation for the evening. With his other hand, he continued teasing Dean’s cock with his fingertips as he fumbled the cap of the lube open. 

Dean clamped his mouth shut tight when Castiel’s tongue flicked at the head of his erection. His whole body tensed wildly when Castiel wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked. At the same time, Castiel skated his slippery fingers over Dean’s hole.

Castiel worked one finger in, then, after some time, a second and third. All the while, he kept up the teasing of Dean’s cock-head with light suction and teasing tongue-flicks. 

The hunter responded so sweetly, so earnestly; skin shivering and hips subtly pushing up and back in silent pleas for more. 

Then, Castiel put another phase of his plan into action. 

Dean’s spine bowed off of the bed when Castiel found his prostate. He sucked in a choking breath as he came back down. 

Castiel was merciless, stroking and rubbing over the spot until Dean was writhing, panting. Until his every exhalation was a breathy sob simultaneously begging for Castiel to stop, yet also for more. 

Finally, Castiel slid his fingers free and reached for the lube again. With one hand, he slicked himself up. With the simple expedient of his grace, Castiel caused Dean’s legs to lift and spread. 

Then, his cock was nudging at Dean’s puffy, pinkened hole. 

Dean’s head kicked back as Castiel pushed in. His lips parted soundlessly as a gust of air was pulled from his lungs. 

With every thrust and retreat, Castiel could feel the head of his erection rubbing over Dean’s prostate. The hunter’s head tossed from side to side as his teeth flashed in a grimace of pleasure. His breathing was uneven, tiny gasps and huffs and whimpers escaping with every exhale.

His chest was flushed, freckles standing out against the pink color. His nipples were still swollen, ringed with the marks that covered his skin from neck to thigh. His cock bobbed over his belly, reddened and shining from pre-come and Castiel’s mouth. 

“Beautiful, beautiful Dean. Look at you; all flushed and needy. Do you ache, Dean?” Castiel watched as Dean’s lips trembled around a pent-up moan he choked back. His breath hitched around a silent sob. “Look at you, all hot and hungry. I can feel you, Dean. You’re hot and wet and so tight around me, squeezing my cock.”

Castiel pistoned his hips harder, faster. 

Dean’s eyes glazed over as his hands scrabbled at Castiel’s arms. His lips parted as his throat worked and his chest heaved.

“I want you to make noise, now, Dean. I want you to come for me.” Castiel wrapped one hand around the hunter’s length, pumping as he thrust hard and deep. “Come for me, Dean.”

Dean’s back bowed, sharp and quick. Every muscle in his body locked down on bone. His eyes screwed shut as his mouth opened and he _screamed_. He clenched around Castiel as he painted his own belly white. His whole form quaked and shook as his voice cracked.

Castiel was helpless not to follow after that. He collapsed over Dean, carefully slipping free before ducking his head to lap at the leavings over Dean’s stomach. The hunter’s belly hollowed and quivered as Castiel cleaned him up.

“Holy fuck, Cas.” Dean’s voice was wrecked, hoarse and barely audible. “That was…That was something else.”

Castiel peppered Dean’s jaw and cheeks with gentle kisses as he used his grace to soothe Dean’s muscles and clean away the remnants of their love-making. 

“How do you feel?”

Dean let out a husky chuckle. “Like I could sleep for eight years.”

His jaw cracked around a yawn as he painstakingly rolled so Castiel’s chest was against his back.

“Wore me out, Cas. Next time, it’s my turn.”

Castiel smiled against Dean’s shoulder. “I look forward to it.”


End file.
